The Next time arround
by FullmetalThongs666
Summary: Samantha is 17 and she just found out five years ago that she could do majic.She is put in slytherin in her first year and makes friends with Draco Malfoy in her last year.Rated T.DMOC.READ AND REVEW!
1. THAT PURE BLOOD BOY

Disclaimer:i do not own harry potter i just write fanfic!

Chapter:1

That pure blood boy.

Five years ago Samantha was on the Hogwarts express for the first time she had been greeted by a slim blond boy with pierceing grey eyes.She had everscince then developed as the only known decent slytherin.She had also developed a thing for Draco who thaught she was a discrace to slytherin house but she said that it was good that she was decentafter all somebody had to be.

"Samantha wake up!You cant be late or you wont go to Hogwarts this year."

"Oh!Is it 8:00 already?"

"Yes.Now get up."

"Fine!"

She got up and walked to the batheing room where she filled the tub with mild water.She slid in the water and bathed herself.

Samantha closed her eyes and she saw a blond boy with grey eyes looking at her."Oh god!"She screamedand looked arround but saw no one.She would have to follow her duties as a prefect and sit with Draco but she really didn't mind that.

"Are you done yet?"

"Yes!"

"Ok get dressed."

Later on the train Samantha sat with Draco and they got along better now.

"So Draco still stuckup?"

"What do you mean by that?..."

"What are you going to call me...a mud-blood like you do Hermione?"

"No actually theres nothing wrog with you so..."

"So..."

"I wont say anything rude."

"Whats wrong with you...are you...um...is your head hot?"

"What...no."

"Ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...I should know if my own head is hot...besides I dont know why you got in slytherin...your half-blood cousin didnt get in he got in Gryffindor didnt he Potter!"

"Thank you for your acklowlegement that I have a last name but I do have a first!"

"Im sure you do...um...Samantha is it?"

"Yes but your sure that your ok?"

"YES!If I was sick I would say some thing to you Samantha...I mean Potter."he looked at her teaseingly.

"Im charmed really,"she said sarcastickly.

"Ok so i called you Samantha so what?"

"You know what I think?"

"No...what?"

"I think somebody has a crush."

"..."

"No Potter he doesn't like you you...you..."

"Pansy shut the hell up maybe I do like her but its none of your buisseness!"

"But...I oh how could you!"

She slapped him hard on the face.Samantha got up and started a bitch fight with Pansy.

"Stop fighting Samantha please just come back here and calm down."

"Draco I cant!"

"Why?"

"She slapped you and shes gonna pay!"

"Sam c'mon like that hurt me."

"Ok."

She nocked Pansy out with a flick of her wand and came back to sit with Draco.

"Are you ok Sam?"

"Yes Draco...wait...Sam?"

"Draco?"

"nevermind!"

"Ok if I ever call you Sam its in secret ok?"

"Its a deal."

A/N:Samantha and Draco are getting along pretty well so what do you think?Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Attacked!

Samantha and Draco sat in silence and waited to get off of the train."Draco..."Samantha started.

"What?"

"I was um...never mind."

"What Po...Samantha?"

"Nothing!"She snapped.

"Ok but i was um...wondering why you got so mad at Pansy."

"Well she was being rude to a student and I an a prefect afterall."

"Of-course."

"Draco do you like Pansy?"

"Eww god no what the hell were you thinking?"

"Um...nothing ...what about me?"

Draco staired at her and said,

"Well maybe someday why?"

"Just asking."

"You've only been at school five years and ive been here longer but well why didnt you find out when you were 11 like I did?"

"I dont know...did you know im head-girl and your head-boy?"

"No scince when?"

"Yesterday"

For some reason,she didnt know why she hugged him and was about to kiss him when the door opened and Samanthas cousin Harry came in.

"Oh I see your buisy...Malfoy!"

"What?Are you jelouse your cousin has better taste in men as you do...you and Weasel bee."

"Im no gay!"

"Draco!Harry!Stop!"

"What?"They both said at once.

"Shut up!"

She looked like she was gonna scream or nock one of them out like she did Parkinson.

"Ok what now?"Said Draco.

"Harry leave get out...Draco be quiet!"Draco was laughing at Harry who had been ambushed by a girl.

"Hey get off of Harry!"

The girl got wide-eyed,juped up,and ran away.

"I guess you have a reputation Samantha."Draco managed to say between fits of laughter.

"Who was tht Harry?"

"well you see thats why I came in here she and her friends have been chaseing me and Ron all day."

A scream was heard before Ron came running in the compartment."Samantha help first-years ahhhhh!"A girl with long blond hair reached through the door and grabbed Rons arm.Samantha pointed her wand at the door and it flew shut.

"Thank you."Ron gasped.

"Um any time...why are they caseing you anyway?"

"How am I supposed to know?Just stop while they were chaseing me and say...'escuse me but I was just wondering why you were chaseing me and my bestfriend'?"

"Haha very funny Ron but uh...oh god what is that?"

"What is what?"

"That on your ass!"

"What eww they made me run into the trolly and i must have fell on a chocolate frog!"

"Oh my god thats funny"Draco was now laughing so hard he must have been haveing side pains.

"We better go,c'mon Ron."Harry and Ron left without another word.

Samantha looked at Draco and was shocked to see him almost crying.

"Whats wrong?"

He just looked at her and said,"I found out that my father has been trying to kill me and I dont want to leave my mum alone like that."

"Oh are you sure he wants you dead?Do you know why?"

"No idea."

Samantha staired her shair of time and thought about what that would be like for her.She looked back at Draco to see that he cryed him-self to sleep.She decided to lay her head on his shoulder and she too fell asleep.After about ten minutes of sleep she was awaken by Draco moving about the compartment getting his things.

"What are you doing?"

"Were stopping get your trunk."

Samantha cursed and heared Draco do the same.

"I cant find my shoes!"Samantha said.

"Here."

Draco through a pair of pink Kangaroo shoes at her and hit her head.

"Ouch!That hurt!"She screamed.

The both rushed out of the compartment to find a flood of people in the isle.Samantha saw Harry and Ron standing with Hermione and what looked like a clan of first-year girls screaming at them.Samantha turned and put a silenceing charm on them.Harry mouthed thanks and she rolled her eyes as a girl grabbed Ron arround the neck.

They walked up to the oak doors to enter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Whats going on?

"We are haveing another

Tri-Wizard tornament."Samantha said.

"What are you sure thats what Dumbledore said."

Everybody was hushed even Samantha and Draco.In a loud voice Dumbledore said,"Please welcome

the beautiful Veela from america the girls from Madame Pipers acadame for magic."

About 30 girls in short checkerd skirts and white buttin up shirts with a ponytail on each side of their heads entered the room.

"And the boys from Australia are also accompanying us also."

Boys in white button up shirts with short sleeves and sweater veasts with blue-jeans came in

the room also.

"Wow their hot!"Samantha said smugly.

"To you their perfect to me...well I know somethings wrong."

Samantha showed no sign of anger but instead gave Draco a curious look then she looked away.About that time Samantha's friend Tim saw her and smiled.Draco looked like he would barf.She smiled back and waved.She saw Tims girl friend hug him and kiss him on the cheek.Samantha looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was stareing at her.She caught a glimps of Draco and then looked back.Reluctently she waved at her friends girlfriend and turned back arround.Draco was sitting there,mouth dropped opened.

"Whats wrong with you?"

"I just remembered something."

"What my cousin was supposed to come here!"He pointed his hand to a boy who enthered the room after the first years.

"This..."Dumbledore guestured toward the boy,"Is Eric Malfoy.Hes a new student and being introduced as a fith-year."

Samantha thought about his name'Eric'she thought'what a cute name'.

Draco intrupted her thoughts buy slideing his arm arround her waist and pulling her over to him.He started to whispered,"Stop stareing at my cousin of else."

Her eyes got wide and turned to see him laughing at her facial expressio.

"What was that about?You scared the livein hell out of me!"

"It was a joke.Besides its cute when your scared."

"Thanks...i think!"

"Yea your cute anyway..."

A/A:Well what do ya think R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter:4 The Goblet...

Samantha and Draco sat there and talked to their friends and in the middle of the feast a girl dragged herself into the room and sat at the only avaliable place at the slytherin table...of course it was Pansy but she looked worse than she did knocked out.Samantha laughed at this and found that she wasnt the only one.Several Ravenclaw,Hufelpuff,Slytherens,and of course Gryffondors were laughing at the site of the tattered Pansy.

Later after the feast Samantha and Draco sat together at a table in the Slytherin common room.They were discussing the Tri-Wizard Tournament when Tim and his girlfriend Samantha Moonstone came in and sat down with them.Tim started to speak,"So are eather of you two gonna enter the tournament?"

"Well actually I was thinking about it."Draco said,"And im sure I wont be trapped or killed by the dark lord."

"Why are you so sure of that..do you have it insured?"

"What are you suggesting Seals...that im a Death-Eater!"

"Thats for my concience only thank you very much Malfoy..."

Draco cut him off,"Why you slimy piece of..."

Samantha and Samantha cut in,"STOP!You two are actin like babys!"

"Ok...but you can tell that worthless piece of half-blood wizard over there to shove it before I have to..."

"Thats enough Draco you can shut up now.he gets the picture."Samantha told him.

The night went on and the two decided to go to bed.But in stead of sleeping alone...Samantha was so attached to Draco that they slept together.We all know nothing good can come from that.They well...we all know what they did that night.

Samantha woke up the next morning to see Draco had yet to wake so she gave him a good shake.His eyes shot open and they widened.

"What aer you...oh yea I forgot...listen this never leaves...what ever room we do this in ok?"

"Its a deal dont worry I wont tell."

They got dressed and went down stairs to find that everyone was in the great-hall.Pansy was sitting athe end of the table with a bunch of seventh-years looking more weak than ever.She got up and staggered to were Samantha and Draco were sitting.She started to speak,"So you two think its funny huh?"

"Yes Pansy.Infact we think its so funny you should be a clown."

"No she shouldn't Samantha,I'm afraid of clowns."

Samantha saw a smile cross Pansys face as she raised her hand behind her back.Samantha got her wand and slipped it up her robe sleeve and folded her hands neatly in her lap."So is your head still hurting Pansy or are you really that stupid?"

"Why you stupid,filthy little..."She moved her hand behind her back.Samantha was quick enough to make it to hers before Pansy did."Defindoflamorea!"Samantha shouted.Pansy raised her finger and stuck it up her nose.

She looked arround like the night before and saw Harry,Ron,and Hermonie turn to see why everyone else was laughing sooooo hard.Samantha gave Harry a wink and turned back to watch Blaise Zabini across from her throw a piece of bread at Pansy to try to draw more attention to her now rolling on thr floor.Everyone laughed a little harder.Draco looked at her to see how hard she was laughing,she lokked like she would fall over from side pains.  
Draco got up and walked over to the Goblet of Fire.He inserted his name itno the fire and stepped away to watch it be devowered by the flames.Samantha's mouth dropped open.She was afraid for Draco to enter the contest.

"Draco what...no I dont want you to get hurt."

"I wont i'll get lucky.Trust me."

"Ok...I would say you better not die or I'll kill you but..."

"Oh well its ok i wont die.I promise."

"I love you Draco..."She clamped her hands over her mouth.

"Really?Do you mean that?"

"Yes I...I do mean that.But I didn't mean for that to slip out of my mouth like that."

Draco smiled and kissed Samantha on the cheek.

"I'll kiss you later.I can't right now."

Samantha blushed and turned to see Hermione grinning from ear to ear.She wondered what happened and saw Ron smileing also.She could put two and two together and she knew that they were together.

Later that day after charms Samantha felt light headed and went to the Slytherin common room to rest.When she got there she was greeted by Blaise Zabini makeing out with Misty Knight.She rolled her eyes in discust and went to sit in the head girls livring room.She heard a knock on the door and went to answer it.When she opened it she saw that it was her b.f.f Samantha.She was panting,"hhhhhh Draco...passed out...outside c'mon."

"What!Is he ok?"

"I dont know now c'mon!"

Samantha went to the courtyard with the other Sam and saw Draco on the ground.She saw Hagrid holding back a boy with brown and black hair whom she guessed was a boy from the Australian acadame.Samantha knelt down over Draco and moved his hair outta his face and saw cut down the side of his face,blood was trickleing down his cheek.That was the last thing she remembered before she was hit from behind. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

The chapions from the schools.

Samantha woke up at dawn and relized that she was in the hospital wing.She turned over and looked beside her to see Draco in the bed next to her.She sat up and at the foot of her bed she saw a table full of cards and candy and small boxes,she saw the same at the end of Dracos bed.Slowly she layed back down and fell back asleep.

Samantha was awaken by Madame Pomfrey replaceing the flowers in the flowerpot next to her bed."Oh I'm sorry dear,did I wake you?"

"Oh no."She lied."I was already wakeing from my sleep."

"OK."Madame Pomfrey walked back into her office and that left Samantha alone.She used her elbows to prop her-self up on the bed an looked arround.When her eyes moved to the right she relized that Draco was no longer there,nor were the gifts at the end of his bed.

She decided she was way too tired to ponder on this,and fell fast asleep once more.Her dreams were just as bad as reality.She dreamt of a fire and no ones wands were working so every one died but her.She felt bad about that so she tried as hard as she could to force her eyes to open.Hah!She was sucessful in wakeing from her dream but when her eyes were opened a shadow crossed her face and a warm hand was placed on her cheek.She squinted at the blur untill it came into vew.It was Draco.He had come to check on her to see if she was doin ok.

"Hey sleepy head.About time you joined us."

"Oh thats sooo fun I forgot to laugh."

Samantha looked arround to see Harry,Ron,Hermione,Ginny,Luna,and ofcourse Draco.

"Shouldn't ya'll be in class?"

"Sadly no.Its Saturday."Hermione said.

Every one laughed at Hermiones remark.

"But I couldn't have been out for four days could I?"

"Yep.You were.I thought I'd have to send an owl to Aunt Kat sooner or later."Harry confronted.

"So what did ya dream about.You looked like you saw a ghost."

Nearly-Headless Nich was floating through at the time"I beg to differ."He moaned.

"That was odd."Ron mannaged to say wile trying to keep from laughing.

"Uh same old stuf yada yaha."

After a wile everyone left but Draco and he nudged Samantha to scoot over so that he could lay down.He wrapped his arm arround her and used his other arm to raise him-self up.He pulled Samantha closer to him and searched her eyes for a moment before planting his lips on hers.The kiss wasn't very long but Samantha liked it because of the fact that his lips were so soft but roughly locked with hers.It was short becase of the fact that Madame Pomfrey came in shouting and the both pulled away.They started to laugh harder and harder untill their sides hurt.So Samantha decided to ask Draco if he had heard about who put her out.

"So,did you ever hear anything about who put the k.o on me?"

"Yea.But you wont belive this.''

"Well spit it out!"

"Well to tell you the truth...the truth is wierd.Pansy brivedIf you know what I mean.the guy who knocked me out and promised Blaise to this girl who knocked you out.But Pansy didn't give the girl Blaise so the girl not only beat the hell out of her,but she also knocked her out."

In a couple of days Sam was released from the hospital wing.Luckaly she was released in time to see the names come out of the goblet.She was out by October the 1st.That night was the Goblet ceamoney for the champions.Dumbledore gave a speech on how the winner of the Tri-Wizard cup would have eternal glory.He also told us about how the champions would be different with two champions from each school.The first champions to come out were the girls,Tiffany Whitestone,and Hannah Black.

The two boys were,Cody Hallow,and Jordan Dogson.Finally,last but not least,The Hogwarts champions,Tim Seals,and Draco Malfoy.

Samantha's mouth dropped open and she was speachless.Draco chould have sworn he saw a teair in her eye as he got up to stand with the others.Samantha got up from the long table and walked out of the room.Tim tapped Draco on the shoulder and pointed toward the door.Draco rushed out after her.He found Samantha in her bedroom laying face down on her bed.He could hear frequent sobbs comeing from her sadness.Draco sat on the edge of her bed and stroked the back of her head untill she calmed down.Then she turned over to look up at the blond-haired boy and sat up so that they could talk.

"Whats wrong Sam?"

"I'm afraid of you getting hurt."

''If you cared for me so much then why didn't you say something?''

''I was afraid if I told you,you would make fun of me.Afterall,I've cared for you all of those years.''

"I liked you too and I'm sorry that I was so mean to you.''

"It's ok.Oh and I trust you about the whole Tri-Wizard thing.''

''Great!Now we can make out and we'll both be happy."

Samantha started to crack up and she fell off of the bed but Draco didnt let her land on the floor.He had conjured up a cloud so that it would break her fall.

A/N:Im sorry that the chapter was so short but i was distracted.Oh and happy late,late,late birthday to my bff samantha this storys for your present.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter:6

Scary days in october

Ok,so after the cloud broke Sam's fall,She kissed Draco for a long time.The kissing turned into makeing out,the makeing out turned to sex.Same old stuff.Samantha was mad at Draco,but not any more.She was very happy with him for the next few days.But on Friday October the 13th Samantha was walking down the hall when she heard voices."Hey Draco."

"Hey,"

"So,have you concidered my offer?"

''Yea.I never back down from an offer that good.''

By this time Samantha had realized that it was Pansy talking to Draco.So she rounded the corner to check to see if her thiory was correct.Yes,she was right.Pansy had Draco pinned to the wall,kissing him.She walked silently back to her Head Girl quarters and she was there or about four hours when the door burst open.Pansy came flying in backwards.Then came a red flash of light and Samantha walked in.''I caught the bitch kissin Draco down the hall,so i hit her on th back of the head.She challenged me to a dule untill someone passed out.I guess I win.''

''What the?Samantha when did you catch her kissin him?''

"About an hour ago.Weve been duleing since then.''

"Theyve been kissin since 5:00?"

''Apparently..wait how did you calculate that?''

"Oh I saw them erlier.''

"Sam,its ok dont worry.If Draco has the nerve to do that to you then you dont need him.''

Samantha stepped over Pansy and went out of the room to find Draco.She found him outside of the potions classroom,sitting with his back against the wall and his head in his hands.

''Well well.What do we have here?A boy cheating on a girl in the hallway are we?''

''Say what you want but it was a tactic.''

"Oh really?What tactic involves you cheating on me?''

"A good one.I knew you would get in the way."

Draco still hadn't removed his head from his hands.Samantha sat down next to him.

''So,you want to be with Pansy instead of me?"

"No.Not at the moment.I still like you.''

''Oh what a comfort.You still _like_ me.''

"Well what do you expect me to say?I love you?"

"Yes!Because I love you but you know I can't just come out and say it."

Finally Draco removed his head from his hands to look at her.She was looking at him and she smiled.She was going to kiss him but...

"I was going to kiss you untill i remembered...you have Pansy germs."

"Oh no I disinfected my mouth about thirty minutes ago."

They both smiled and started laughing.Then it hit Samantha,"Draco we need to go back to the haed dorms!"

"Why?"

"Because Samantha is duleing Pansy and they already broke my door in.Thats when I knew I should come looking for ya."

"Oh my god!Oh my good god now you have an excuse to sleep with me!Yes!Thank you lord!"

"Ok...are you ok?"

"I don't know,but lets get to that fight."

They got up and went up to the head dorms.When they got there Pansy was laying on the floor unconcious and Samantha was on the couch with a boy,who wasn't Tim but I'll get to that later."What happened?"

"Oh well she woke back up and attacked me so I knocked her out again."

"Alright,and he is?"

''Oh I'm sorry,I'm Cedric."

"Pleasure."

They picked Pansy up and sat her on the couch.

"So how did Cedric get into the Slytherin dorms?''

"Oh,well he's a prefect so he knows the password."

"Ok."

"Uh I think II better go."Cedric stated as he got up and moved toward the door.

"Bye Cedric.I'll speak with you later."

The next few days felt like they lasted for years.They dragged on and on and on untill Friday.Friday was the day of the first task.

Samantha got up at 9:00.All classes were canceled because of the event.She dressed in a pink old navy shirt and designer jeans.She put on black high-heel boots and went over to Draco's room to speak to him."Hey."She said seductively.

"Hey Sam."

"S are you excited or what?"

''Right now I'll take the or what."

''Oh is Draco scared?"

"Not mauch but I really wish I didn't put my name in that cup right this moment."

"Ok I have an idea."

"What?"

"I'll inchant my lips and kiss you."

"What?"

"It's not against the rules.They just said no potions."

"Ok."

Samantha tapped her lips three times and they started glowing pink.She pulled Draco over to her and brought him into a deep kiss.They broke apart after a wile and Samantha rushed out of the room so that Draco could get ready.

Samantha went for a walk arround the school and found Pansy(Unfortunately).She walked passed her and stuck her nose in the air.

"Potter,your acting like an ass."

"Oh,really?Hmmmmm shame your my romodel."

"Potter,your gonna pay for that!''

"Really now,am I?"  
"Your pissing me off."

"Great!Just what I intened to do."

Pansy just rolled her eyes and pushed passed Samantha.

"C'mon Parkinson!Your sooooo weak."

Pansy said nothing and kept walking.

Samantha found herself outside before she knew it.She saw a group of people standing near the womping willow."Sam,"a voice shouted.

"Hey,Monie,Harry,Ron."

''Look at this over here."Hermione pulled Samantha over to the tree,well almost and dropped a piece of parchment in her hand.

"What is this?"

"Well one,this is a paper with your name on it,and two it tells you that Draco is putting you in danger."

"How?"

"The challenge is to send two people from each school into the sheaking shack through the tunnel under the womping willow.Now both of the people in the shack have to be friends with one,and not with the other.Tim doesn't like you and Draco loves you so your in there and Tim's person is..."

"Me."Said Harry.

"Becaouse,"Hermione interupted,"Draco hates Harry and everyone knows that."

"And,"Harry cut in."Tim knows that so he chose me but not only because he knows Draco hates me,but because he knows that we talk to eachoter wich means that I was his ideal person."

"NOW.A voice boomed,"WE BEGIN OUR TOURNAMENT.CHAMPIONS,SPEAK TO THE PERSON YOU'VE CHOSEN FOR THE LAST TIME BEFORE THE TASK AND WE SHALL BEGIN SHORTLY."The loud voice faded and Samantha saw Draco pushing through the crowd to get to her.

"Samantha,I'm so sorry that i picked you."

"Its ok.I don't care."

Draco pulled her close and kissed her.Then the voice began to boom over the crowd again,"WILL THE CHAMPIONS CHOICES PLEASE COME FORTH?''

Samantha,Harry,a boy named Chris,a boy named David,a girl named Katie,and a girl named Amber all made their way through the crowd.On the way Samantha saw Pansy's foot stuck out so that she would trip,so Samantha took this opportunity to step on Pansy's foot and elbow her in the stomach.Harry,started laughing and Samantha poked him in the side telling him to stop before we got caught by the teachers.

As they walked through the dark tunnel,Samantha felt a brush on her leg to the left.It was just a squirrel.

Well thats part one to the first task.pleeeeaaaaaassssseeee revew!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter:7

The first task part two.

Samantha was so nervous that she mush have holusinateing becoause were she has recently seen the cute little squrril was now the girl that she recognised as Katie.She blinked twiceand she still saw the girl.Samantha shook her head and evened her pace with Harry's so that she would feel safer with her cousin'The boy who lived'.

'So,whats up with you Harry?''

''Nothins wrong!Why would you say that?''

"You look like your gonna scream."

"Ok.So this brings back memories of Sirius."

"It's ok Harry,I get what ya mean."

The tunnel was dark but light enough to see who you were talkin to.Samantha could hear people talkin behind her outside the tunnel.Draco was arguein with Tim,that made Samntha laugh under her breath."What?"Asked Harry.

"Nuttin,but cant hear Draco argueing with Tim?"

"Yea.No wonder your laughing."

Samantha could see a small draft of light ahead of them.She was getting more nervous by the minute.She was told to be equipped with her wand."Lumose!"She shouted as the tunnel lit up.Boy did she make a bad choice in wardrobe for today.Her feet were killing her right now.She decided to cast a pain spell under her breath.Harry heard her and hit her on the back of the head.

She hit Harry back just as they entered the sreaking shack.Samantha felt a lump growing in her throat.She grabbed Harry's arm and jumped as she saw a girl transform into a squirrel before her eyes.Harry almost laughed his butt off when he saw Sam's face expression.She kicked him as she heard something behind them.She turned to relise that she had turned arround to face a Dementor. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"She grabbed Harry and ran for her life upstairs.She started telling the others about there beind a Dementor downstairs and she heard six people screaming.Samantha recognised one of the screams,Draco's.She ran down the stairs and cast a patronus spell as a Dementor attacked Draco.Samantha ran over and helped Draco up."Thank god you saved me."

"Hey,whats a girlfriend for?"

"You want to be my girlfriend?"

"Ofcourse."

"Ok...run!"

Samantha sprinted off down a hall dragging Draco after her.She glipsed into a room gaurded by snakes and saw alot of diamonds.

"THATS IT!"

"What?"

"Look."

"Diamonds are what we need in the first task,uh now."

"Immobulous!"Samantha shouted and the snakes froze.

"Good thinking"

"Thanx"

"Uh,anytime."

Draco turned arround to see a Dementor,Samantha saw instead a deathly pair of grey eyes.By now she figured out that it was a boggart and yelled "Ridiculouse"as the eyes turner into a grey bra.Draco looked confused and pulled Samantha into the room with diamonds .Draco had an idea and so he said a spell,"acio first task crystal!"A giant crystal flew into his hands as a squirrel and the rest of the champions came into the room.

Five seconds later Samantha and Draco disaperated and aperated outside of the tunnel.Dumbledore walked over to them to inspect the crystal.Draco was the one with the biggest crystal and the first one out.Tim was next then a girl,a boy,a girl,and a boy.

a/n:Im sorry that the chapter was soooooooo short but i cant seem to work arroung my basketball scedual.well please reveiw it makes me feel bad if you dont. '(


End file.
